Heroic Pains
by Xennyskye
Summary: Aizawa was not pleased when Shinsou instigates a fight in the UA cafeteria... Featuring Dadzawa, Dadmic, Shinson and side Erasermic. This story contains non-sexual spanking, panic attacks, as well as mentions of past child abuse. Please do not read if it is not your cup of tea!


This is incredibly self-indulgent, and written to make up for the lack of parental spanking fics in this fandom. Please enjoy!

Cover picture is by Arkham-Insanity and commissioned by me.

* * *

"Shinsou Hitoshi, of all the absolutely_ moronic_ things that you could have done… What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm so sorry, Aizawa-Sensei, I really did not know what I was thinking…"

The young man in question looked to be on the verge of tears as he stood in front of his irate teacher, the latter with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. It has only been about a month since Hitoshi successfully transferred to 1-A and joined the heroics course, and truthfully it still felt like a dream sometimes. Despite their rocky start, Hitoshi was surprised at how friendly his new classmates are, and soon found himself going for meals and hanging out in the common room with Midoriya and his tight-knit group of friends. As they got closer, he learnt a few unwelcome things about Izuku and Bakugou.

He was furious when he found out that the reason why Izuku is so jumpy and anxious is because of Bakugou's bully-like tendencies when they were kids, and even though the both of them are now equals in the same class the blond's snide remarks still hurt Izuku. Hitoshi is frankly very sick of it, especially after he called Izuku 'a useless waste of space' during morning training, which is why he thought it would be a good idea to use his quirk to incite Bakugou to do some, ahem, uncharacteristic acts in the canteen during lunch.

To be honest, it felt _really_ good to watch the arrogant boy be the one being the butt of jokes for once, and Hitoshi took vindictive pleasure in rendering Bakugou helpless and completely under his mercy.

"You of all people ought to know that quirk usage outside of class is prohibited, especially when used against another person. Regardless of your intentions. Are you trying to end your career even before it started, after all that hard work to transfer into the hero course?" Taking a deep breath, Aizawa continued, "If it was someone with poor self-control like Kaminari or Bakugou, I would have understood. But I expected so much better from you, Hitoshi."

Hitoshi flinched, curling more into himself. While he thoroughly enjoyed making Bakugou apologise to Izuku and dance in front of the entire UA population, he immediately regretted it when the familiar sensation of his quirk being cancelled out hit him. He only had a moment to register Aizawa's glowing red eyes and the capture cloth around his waist before he was dragged off to the vacant 1-A classroom, Bakugou's shouting echoing through the hallways. Right now, however, he just felt terrible for disappointing his mentor, the one person who believed in him when the entire world decided that he was a lost cause, a villain from birth.

"You are lucky that Midoriya and Uraraka vouched for you to the teachers, and most of the audience did not know what was going on. I however, intend to make sure that this will _never_ happen again."

_Crap, he couldn't mean…_

"I am aware that you have never done anything to warrant a spanking in UA, and I was proud of you for that. However, your actions today have left me with no choice." Aizawa unfolded his arms, rummaging through his desk, and _oh. Oh no_. "Come here, Hitoshi. It is time to answer for your actions."

Try as he might, Hitoshi could not bring himself to follow Aizawa's orders. His legs felt like they have been weighed down by an invisible force and who could blame him? That ruler looked _mean._

Aizawa seemed to have gotten tired of waiting, instead gripping the back of Hitoshi's shirt collar and marching him to the straight-backed chair. Crossing his arms, he gave Hitoshi an expectant look.

"Blazer off, kid."

Hitoshi blanched. "Please, Sensei! Can we do this some other way? Perhaps a month's worth of detentions? I can also clean the entire common roo-"

"Do not make me do it, because it _will _be worse for you."

Tears prickling in his eyes, Hitoshi shrugged out of the grey uniform jacket, leaving it on top of the desk. Wasting no time, Aizawa proceeded to tug Hitoshi's slacks and underwear to his knees, and haul the whimpering teenager over his lap. The foreign feeling of the cool air on his exposed lower body and his teacher's thighs on his front is enough to make his skin crawl.

Hitoshi felt Aizawa clamp his leg over his lower thighs, probably to prevent excessive movement. He barely kept from squirming as his shirt was folded up his back, making his nudity more apparent. Hitoshi stiffened as he felt Aizawa sit up straight.

"I hope that this lesson will sink in, kid. Do not reach back unless you want extra. Fair warning, usage of quirks to stop me would automatically warrant a caning." A deep intake of breath was the only warning Hitoshi got before he felt a sharp sting. He was initially surprised that Aizawa did not use the ruler off the bat, opting for his hand instead, but Hitoshi quickly found himself focusing on the growing inferno on his bottom, a single thought running through his mind.

_Holy shit this hurts so bad-_

* * *

Aizawa Shouta did not know how a seemingly normal Thursday morning ended up in his adopted son lying across his knees, then again his life has been anything but predictable from the day he started teaching at UA.

But still, what was Hitoshi thinking? The kid finally managed to achieve his dream of getting into the hero course – Impressing the staff during his frankly outstanding performance in the joint training exercise – and Shouta was glad that Hitoshi seemed to have found good friends in the class, even though it was the problem child. He of course knew that Midoriya and Bakugou have a very long and complex relationship, but he was not aware as to how deep it went.

That was, until Hitoshi's transfer and subsequent friendship with Midoriya. He would sporadically complain about how much of an ass Bakugou was being that day, and how much it must have (and had) affected Midoriya's mood and confidence levels. The explosive boy has been improving, with anger management sessions and 'reminders' from Aizawa himself, although the former still has not curbed his tendency for vulgar language. Regardless, he seemed to be making amends in his own way with Midoriya, slow as it may seem.

Shouta initially thought that it was just Hitoshi being protective of his new friend, and did nothing to discourage it (Hizashi even found it adorable, gushing over how 'their 'Toshi is so defensive over his _crush_', much to the former's horror). But never in a thousand years would Shouta have expected his level-headed son to do something so impulsive and _stupid_ in front of the entire school.

He was just having lunch in the staff lounge with Hizashi and Nedzu when the door slammed open, Nemuri looking troubled at the entrance. "There's a commotion at the lunch room. Shouta, Hizashi, I think your kid just brainwashed Bakugou."

Shouta was still trying to process Nemuri's words when he heard a loud _'What the fuck'_, his husband dropping his chopsticks on the table, mouth agape. "There is no way Hitoshi would have started a fight, even if Bakugou was trying to spite him." Hizashi argued, "Are you sure, Nemuri?"

"Dude, I know how Shinsou's quirk works, and it is very obvious that Bakugou is being brainwashed right now." Shouta's eye caught Hizashi's shocked ones as Nemuri continued, "And if it makes you feel better, I don't think that they are fighting. Shinsou seems to have only made him dance on the top of some tables and apologise to Midoriya. It is actually freaking hilarious; I wonder where he got his sense of humour from?"

Shouta sighed as he realised that Hitoshi have taken the insults to Midoriya more seriously than he thought. On one hand, he really is happy that Hitoshi is making friends, especially since he never had any growing up due to how his quirk was perceived. The lack of regard from his past foster families also meant that his son did not have anyone caring about him until coming to UA. Plus, as a father, who could blame Shouta for being lowkey proud of his son for standing up for his friend?

However, Hitoshi's actions could not go unpunished. Due to the rise in villain attacks, unauthorised quirk use have been regarded with greater severity, and every UA student including Hitoshi has this drilled into their heads by the end of their first week back. This offence is also considered to be on the more serious side, rendering lighter punishments such as detentions insufficient - Shouta would have to give Hitoshi a spanking, his first ever spanking. He knew that he had to strike a careful balance – To be stern and impart the lesson properly, but not accidentally scare Hitoshi.

Sighing, Shouta got up. "I can't believe even my own kid is preventing me from having a decent lunch break," He groaned, ignoring the guffaws and _'Karma is a bitch' _remarks from Nemuri and Snipe. Idiots. "Permission to handle Shinsou's punishment myself, Principal?"

Nedzu seems completely unruffled by the activity going on around him, save for the amusement glinting in his eyes. "Permission granted, Shouta-kun! I trust that you will be fair with Shinsou-kun, though?" Aizawa hummed, sprinting out of the staff room. He turned when he felt a hand grasp his arm, completely unsurprised to see Hizashi beside him.

"Are you really okay with handling the little listener, Shou-chan?" Hizashi asked, green eyes alight with concern, "Or would you rather I do it?"

"I already said that I would handle it, 'Zashi. I'll be alright" Shouta drawled, "Plus you would not be able to stomach punishing him, you would probably start crying even before the first smack."

Hizashi did not take the bait, instead leaning in for a chaste kiss. "Probably, but it won't be easy for you too. Be strong and take care of our son for us, okay? I will wait in your office for you two to be done." Shouta grunted, taking leave to the canteen.

After dragging Hitoshi back into the classroom and giving him a scalding lecture, Shouta wasted no time in hauling Hitoshi over his knee, baring his bottom to make sure that there would not be accidental bruising. He really did not want to do this, but since the situation called for it, Shouta _was _determined to do a good job in correcting the kid's mistakes as his parent.

The first swat had Hitoshi crying out in surprise, though it quickly changed to those of pain as more followed. _Not out of fear_, Shouta breathed in relief.

"Okay kid, I want this lesson to sink in so you will be answering questions as we go, and you won't be done until you get them right. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

Shouta continued to lay brisk, stinging swats onto the pinking bottom in front of him "What led you to this predicament, Shinsou?"

"I-I misused my quirk! On Bakugou! Even though it is against protocol! I said some things to him that would make him respond," Hitoshi sounded like he was trying to muffle his yelps, but Shouta doubt that it would hold for long. "And I embarrassed a fellow classmate in front of the school!"

"That's right, kid, and it was extremely stupid. You know that UA has strict guidelines, and you know that the rules governing quirk use has been even tighter since the rise of the League." The teen jolted at the sudden flurry of smacks, "You are lucky that Nedzu permitted me to handle your punishment, instead of having it go on the record. The transfer is still fresh, it could have been reversed any time, Hitoshi! What the_ hell _were you thinking?"

"I wasn't! Bakugou was being a dick to Izuku again and I just reacted! I-I just wanted to make him experience, how it is like to be the one being useless for once." Hitoshi answered, words coming in gasps_. Oh, kid_. Shouta knew that he was not completely referring to Midoriya. Still, he had a lesson to impart first. "I'm sorry, sensei, please stop!"

"Your heart is in the right place, kid, but you know that as a hero you will need to exercise self-restraint. I thought that after months of training you would be able to think more logically." Shouta continued lecturing, ignoring the pleas. "That is no reason for you to go around picking fights, Hitoshi!"

Hitoshi already gave up holding in his tears, the combination of the pain and Shouta's displeasure being too much to bear. That was good, as Shouta himself is planning to wrap things up. Tapping the ruler on the cherry red bottom, he addressed the crying boy,

"You will be getting sixteen with the ruler, one each for your age. I won't make you count this time, but I want you to never forget this."

"Sensei, nooo – " _smack, smack, _

"You will never use your quirk unless permitted. " _smack, smack_

"Yes, Sir!"

"You will stop and think things through before acting. Do you understand?" _smack, smack!_

"Y-Yes! Sensei please! I'm really sorry, please stop!"

"And I expect you to apologise to Bakugou sometime tomorrow." _smack, smack!_

"I-I-I will, Sensei oh my god please I am begging you – " _smack, smack!_

"Good kid. We are almost done, six more to go." _Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack! _Shouta made sure to lay the last six hard on Hitoshi's upper thighs, the impact on the sensitive skin making the boy howl before giving in and sobbing loudly. _I'm so fucking glad it's over. I never want to do this every again._ Setting the ruler down, he first inspected Hitoshi's bottom, satisfied to see that there were indeed no bruises. While he wanted to leave an impression, he absolutely abhorred the idea of leaving lasting harm on his charges.

Normally, Shouta would get his students to spend time in the corner with their uniform shirts pinned up and undergarments down to reflect, but he could not do the same for Hitoshi. The humiliation would not serve any purpose – On the contrary, more punishment for an already repentant, previously-abused child would only result in fear and resentment. Placing a hand between his son's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture, he addressed the kid, "Do you want to get up now?"

No response. Shouta waited, aware that Hitoshi might need a bit more time, but grew concerned when he noted that the child was not calming down. On the contrary, his breathing seemed to be getting more panicked, and crying more audible.

_That won't do_. The first thing is to make Hitoshi calm down enough so that he wouldn't be at risk of a panic attack. Guiding Hitoshi into a semi-standing position, Shouta hurriedly redressed him before settling the kid against him. Tears are leaking out of Hitoshi's unfocused eyes, and he seemed to be gasping for breath. His worry taking prominence, Shouta tried to soothe his frantic child.

"You're doing well, kid, everything is okay. Deep breaths –"

* * *

A sigh, and Hitoshi finally heard Aizawa place the wretched ruler on the floor, his previously stern tone giving way to something gentler. He couldn't stop sobbing as his bottom continued to burn, and it feels like he is about to cough out his lungs. He couldn't even feel embarrassed over what just happened. The session, coupled with Aizawa's lecture, had made it sunk in that he had truly disappointed his mentor. _There's something wrong with me, that's why everyone hates me and I can't do anything right. Aizawa is going to see that you are useless and get rid of you too! _

The negative thoughts are sending Hitoshi into a frenzy, his breathing coming in short, erratic pauses. His tie felt like it has been tied on too tightly, the normally innocuous garment feeling like a noose. _Stop thinking, stop thinking!_ Hitoshi could feel his panic rising, and raised trembling hands to his shirt. "I can't breathe, Sensei, I'm sorry I can't -"

Aizawa seemed to understand as he carefully pulled up Hitoshi's bottoms, before guiding him to sit upright on his lap so that the frantic youth was leaning against him. He flinched when he felt hands touching his throat, but relaxed slightly when he felt Aizawa unbutton his collar and loosen his tie. With a hand rubbing circles on Hitoshi's back and arms gently rocking him, Aizawa murmured,

"Deep breaths, 'Toshi. Listen to my breathing… You are going to make yourself sick at this rate, kid. Try to calm down for a bit." Hitoshi focused on the soothing touches, trying to get his wheezing under control. The concern lacing Aizawa's words helped. After what seemed like a long time, Hitoshi finally felt like he was no longer at risk of hyperventilating, pressing his tear-stained face into his adoptive father's shoulder. He felt Aizawa's calloused hand running through his hair with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"Hitoshi, can you look at me?"

Try as he might, Hitoshi could not bring himself to make eye contact with Aizawa, and not just because of embarrassment and fatigue. There were days where he felt himself sinking into what seems like an abyss of despair, probably due to ears of being ostracised and condemned for his quirk. Even though Aizawa, Yamada and his therapist has been helping, Hitoshi still has a tendency to take things too hard, and today had been a colossal fuck up. Hitoshi felt wretched and useless, and not even Aizawa's quirk could erase how _bad_ he inherently is.

"Kid, you're not bad. _Definitely _not. You are a caring and well-meaning kid that did something wrong, and you already apologised and paid for it." Ah, crap. Hitoshi did not realise that he said the last part out loud, face turning red in embarrassment as he shook his head. A firm grip on his chin, and narrowed coal eyes were meeting his teary violet ones. "Hitoshi, I mean it. You are a good kid and there is _absolutely nothing_ wrong with you."

Hitoshi prides himself as someone with great self-control and an ability to hold his tongue, borne out of necessity to deal with foster parents who were quick to blame. Now, he was not sure if it is the delirium from crying, or a sudden pressing desperation to make Aizawa understand – despite the latter's conviction - that made him talk, but he could not stop the words from tumbling out.

"But I always try so hard! I always made sure to do things properly, but I end up causing so much trouble in the end, for my foster parents and now you. I'm just a burden, and me and my quirk are evil, Sensei-OWW" Hitoshi was cut off by Aizawa swatting at his already sore bottom, eliciting cries of pain. "You are going to be quiet and listen to me for the next few minutes, kid. Are we clear?"

Hitoshi nodded quickly. "Firstly, your quirk is not evil. No quirk is inherently good or evil, it all depends on what its user does with it. 'Toshi, you are one of the kindest people I know – There is no way any part of you is evil. Your old foster parents and classmates were wrong in saying what they did. Second, you are not a burden. Every kid deserves to grow up safe and happy, and Hizashi and I are so much happier having you in our family. We love you so damn much, Hitoshi. This will not change no matter what happens so do not ever doubt that, alright?"

The teenager found himself tearing up again from the amount of love and conviction in Aizawa's words, burying his face into the man's shoulder. The storm brewing in his heart is finally settling down, soothed by the expression of parental love.

* * *

Seeing that Hitoshi is about to nod off due to the emotionally-draining experience, Shouta decided that he should bring the kid to a more private area. It is not uncommon for students in UA to receive corporal punishment – Given how rowdy teenagers can be, and all the more so for those in the hero course. While this is comforting in the sense that every student would have went through the experience at least once in their three years of schooling, it is also very easy for one's course mates to identify those who just went through a 'butt-warming'. Although 1-A is a very close-knit class and Shouta is certain that they would not give Hitoshi grief (aside from some good-natured ribbing), he knows his son well enough that he would crave for privacy. Plus, the Erasure hero has a pressing need to keep the kid close after the anxiety attack.

That really fucking sucked, thought Shouta.

The entire experience has truthfully been incredibly draining on Shouta. Even though he was used to doling out corporal punishments to his homeroom's miscreants (lord knows how Kaminari manages to sit through any of his classes, and let's not forget Bakugou and Midoriya), it does not get easier hearing his students cry because of him. Perhaps that is why Shouta always took care to comfort his students after a spanking, either with soothing words and hugs for his more sensitive charges (Denki and surprisingly Tenya came to mind) or pats and gruff encouragement for the likes of Katsuki.

Hizashi always said that he is a softy for his students – Shouta admits that his husband had a point.

That didn't stop him from kicking his ass every time the Voice Hero brought it up though.

That being said, he is relieved that he was able to work through some of his son's inner insecurities. Having a childhood fraught with neglectful and cruel caregivers meant that Hitoshi grew up not knowing what unconditional love and kindness felt like, and Shouta knew that it would take time for Hitoshi to truly believe that he would never be abandoned again. _And at least he knows now that the most he would have to worry about if he screws up is going back over mine or Hizashi's knees_, Aizawa mused.

The Erasure Hero kept all these in mind as he helped Hitoshi back into his clothes, holding out the blazer for the latter to (sluggishly) slip his arms into and deftly retying his tie _– No point drawing attention from others with a dishevelled uniform, after all_. Satisfied, Shouta turned to Hitoshi with a soft look, smoothing his lavender locks back.

"Are you alright to walk to my office? You'll be able to rest up there."

Rubbing his eyes, Hitoshi nods. "Yes, I'm fine. Just kinda tired…"

"Good. I just need to file some paperwork with Nedzu before we leave to go home. Is it okay for Hizashi to come over for a bit to keep you company while I finish up?" With another affirmative answer, the pair slowly made their way towards the staff rooms, Shouta's hand never leaving Hitoshi's nape.

* * *

All Hitoshi felt right now was exhaustion. He was all cried out, his bottom was still unpleasantly sore, and the only reason he was still walking is his father's touch anchoring him. Luckily for them, they somehow managed to avoid most of the crowd even though lunch period was ending. It felt like forever has passed before they reached the door to Aizawa's office, and before the Hero could even remove his keys the door slammed open.

"SHOUTA! How's the little listener? You two took so long, I was about to come looking for you!"

Present Mic, Yamada Hizashi or Hitoshi's other adoptive father stood facing the duo, even though his eyes seemed to only be focused on the teenager. He looks worried, blanching as he caught a sight of Hitoshi's face, and before the latter could register the movement he was already pulled into Mic's chest, held in a tight embrace. He felt safe not unlike when he was being hugged on Aizawa's lap, like he truly mattered to these people, and the realisation made his eyes prickle for the umpteenth time this afternoon_._

Mic does not seem to notice, gently rubbing the teenager's back and mock-glowering at Aizawa. The Erasure Hero only rolled his eyes. "Come on, I did not kill him. You would have done the same thing, anyhow."

"Still, how could you bear to make him cry? Shouta, you meanie!" He squeezed Hitoshi tighter, voice taking on a sympathetic note, "'Toshi-kun, how are you feeling? Your other dad has a such a hard hand, I cannot imagine that it feels good right now."

"Tired…" Hitoshi whimpered, his face pressed into Hizashi's jacket, making the latter coo, "And it hurts… But I am okay. Sensei has already forgiven me."

"You two can do whatever, I need to go see Nedzu for a bit." Aizawa walked over to the pair, pressing a parental kiss on Hitoshi's forehead, "Hitoshi, I meant it when I said that we love you and are very proud of you, and nothing you do will ever change that. Stop beating yourself over today, kid." With a final pat on wild lavender hair, he left the room.

Mic guided the pair to the soft grey couch in the corner, his hands never leaving Hitoshi. Setting down an extra soft throw pillow, he carefully eased Hitoshi onto it (causing a grimace) before moving to sit beside him. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, my dearest listener? Some tea, snacks, anything at all?"

Hitoshi yawned, comfortably tucked to Mic's side. "I'm good, thanks Yamada-san. And… I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"I promise that we're okay, 'Toshi sweetheart! I'm just concerned about you!" He could not help but look up, noticing the soft and empathetic smile on Mic's face, "It's that… Honey, you just had your first spanking, and I know for a fact that it can be rather difficult to process, especially emotionally! Plus, Shouta can act really strict, even though he is just a giant softy at heart, so I just wanted to make sure that you aren't taking it too hard. As he said, it is all forgiven, yeah?"

With a small smile, Hitoshi nodded. Mic draped a large blanket over the duo, engulfing them in pleasant warmth. "Why not you try to nap for a bit? I'll wake you up when we are ready to go." The last thing Hitoshi noticed before he dozed off was the gentle touch of Mic's fingers running through his hair, his heart full.


End file.
